phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ataque da Irmã Gigante
| original = Attack of the 50 Foot Sister | imagem = Ataque da Irmã Gigante Imagem 348.jpg | legenda = Candace no topo do edifício da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. | temporada = 2 | produçao = 203a | transmissao = 51 | nt = 4 | historia = Bill Motz Bob Roth | es = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso | diretor = Zac Moncrief | br = 23 de Julho de 2009 | eua = 01 de Maio de 2009 | xdeua = 21 de Fevereiro de 2009 | internacional = | emparelhadocom = "Aquário no Quintal" | dvd = Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão }} " " é o quarto episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 21 de Fevereiro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 1º de Maio de 2009, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Candace usa o elixir de crescimento que seus irmãos criaram para poder ficar alguns centímetros mais alta e ser a próxima Garota Perfeita, mas acidentalmente, fica com quinze metros de altura. Enquanto isso, Dr. Doofenshmirtz planeja cobrir o Festival com o "pior cheiro da história". Enredo A cena se abre com o comercial dos produtos de beleza Garota Perfeita, ao qual Candace e Stacy assistem no quarto de Candace. Ao fim do comercial, Candace diz que estaria perdida sem os produtos Garota Perfeita para lhe darem dicas de beleza. Lendo uma revista adolescente, Stacy descobre que a presidente da marca Garota Perfeita está em Danville, no festival, para encontrar a próxima menina que estampará a sua marca. No quintal, Phineas recebe um sinal de Baljeet. Baljeet, através de um holograma, lembra Phineas e Ferb do dia que eles o ajudaram na construção do Portal para Marte; agora, ele pede ajuda aos meninos para que possa vencer o concurso de maior melancia no festival do meio do verão. Phineas então pede para Ferb pegar o conjunto mirim de química que ganhou no Dia da Bastilha. Perry entra em seu esconderijo através de uma passagem secreta num lago, e Monograma critica a ideia de terem feito uma passagem secreta nesse local. Com Perry, três peixes também vem junto. Para evitar o processo legal, Monograma diz que fará dos peixes agentes secretos também. Em seguida, o major apenas diz que a missão de Perry é Doofenshmirtz, não fornecendo mais nenhum outro detalhe. No Festival do Meio do Verão, Phineas e Ferb se encontram com Baljeet, que envergonhado, mostra-lhes sua melancia, que cabe na palma da mão. Ferb então abre o conjunto mirim de equipamento de química, deixando Baljeet impressionado. Também no festival, Candace procura a barraca da Garota Perfeita. Um homem baixinho chamado P. P. Otter pergunta a Candace se ela já se sentiu mal com ela mesma. Sem dar chances da jovem responder, o homem faz uma propaganda do seu próprio negócio. Candace responde que com os cosméticos Garota Perfeita ela poderá se sentir bem, e sai do local. Por acaso, Candace se encontra com Phineas e Ferb e pergunta o que eles estão fazendo. Phineas responde que ajudará Baljeet no concurso de maior melancia. Após colocar o Elixir do Crescimento na melancia, ela cresce um pouco, provocando uma gargalhadas por parte de Candace. Tentando tranquilizar Baljeet, que já se preparava para ligar para sua família, Phineas esclarece que o elixir ainda não fez o efeito completo. Ao achar a tenda da Garota Perfeita, Candace se apresenta a presidente da marca Blanca Dishon, que pede para ela ficar ao lado de um cartaz que mede a altura das candidatas. Medindo 1 metro e 65 centímetros, Candace é baixa demais para ser a próxima garota perfeita, já que, segundo as regras, as meninas devem ter, pelo menos, 1 metro de 70 centímetros de altura. Blanca Dishon diz que ninguém é perfeito, mas pode se aproximar da perfeição com os produtos da marca. Em seguida ela chama a próxima candidata. Candace sai da tenda chorando por nunca poder ser perfeita, mas logo se lembra do Elixir do Crescimento que seus irmãos criaram. Sem fazer barulho, ela rouba o elixir de seus irmãos e cresce o necessário para entrar no concurso. Candace volta a se apresentar a Blanca Dishon e tem seu nome inscrito na competição. Para a surpresa dos meninos, quando menos esperavam, a melancia cresce drasticamente. Enquanto isso, Candace passeio pelo festival com sua altura perfeita. Stacy se encontra com Candace e logo nota que há algo diferente com ela. Para a surpresa de Candace, seu nariz cresce além do que ela espera. Envergonhada, a jovem corre para uma casa de espelhos, onde descobre que sua cabeça está muito maior que seu corpo. Desesperada, Candace corre para uma barraca e acaba sendo vista por P. P. Otter. Na barraca, Candace já aparece gigante, aproximadamente com 15 metros de altura. Usando a barraca para se esconder da multidão no festival, Candace se aproxima de seus irmãos e pede ajuda. Phineas assume que não tem um antídoto para encolher, mas pode criar um. P. P. Otter se aproxima e se apresenta como gerente do show de figuras bizarras. Phineas apresenta Candace ao homem, apesar dela dizer que já o conhece. P. P. Otter faz uma proposta, que é rejeitada por Candace, mas mesmo assim ela guarda o cartão do empresário consigo. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz reclama do barulho do festival que o impede de ouvir seu jingle, que está sendo gravado. Em seguida, Perry entra pela parte de cima do edifício e Doofenshmirtz, educadamente, pede para ele entrar numa sala em frente ao estúdio. Com o agente imobilizado por uma armadilha encontrada por Doofenshmirtz em um chá de bebê, Doofenshmirtz esclarece que, atualmente, homens vão a chás de bebês. Percebendo que está saindo do assunto, Doof se desculpa e começa a falar mal do Festival do Meio do Verão. Revoltado com o barulho das crianças e com o tocar constante da sua campainha por pessoas querendo usar seu banheiro, Doofenshmirtz decide dar um fim em tudo isso espalhando pelo festival o pior cheiro da história da humanidade: cheiro de fralda suja. Enquanto Perry arregá-la os olhos, o cientista assume que também tirou essa ideia do chá de bebê. Candace pergunta se seus irmãos podem inventar um creme redutor ou um raio do encolhimento. Phineas diz que irá ver o que poderá fazer, mas deixa claro que ele e Ferb não são mágicos. Triste, Candace vê somente um lugar onde alguém como ela será aceita: no circo de horrores. Após fazer um último pedido a seus irmãos, Candace sai para se encontrar com P. P. Otter. O empresário fica satisfeito com a decisão de Candace e já planeja um número excepcional: Candace o carregará até o topo de um edifício alto com P. P. Otter vestido de gorila. Candace acha a ideia estranha mas topa fazer o número mesmo assim. Se dirigindo à varanda de seu edifício, Heinz apresenta o Fedor-Inator a Perry e diz que conseguiu um modo de concentrar o cheiro de fralda suja em um líquido armazenado num tubo de ensaio. Enquanto isso, Candace sobe até o topo do prédio com P. P. Otter vestido de gorila. Blanca Dishon avista Candace também e se deslumbra com sua altura. Imaginando que com essa altura ela poderá ser a próxima Garota Perfeita, ela se dirige até o topo de edifício para conversar com Candace. No topo do prédio, Candace pergunta a P. P. se tudo aquilo é mesmo necessário. Nisso Blanca Dishon aparece para dizer que ela é a próxima Garota Perfeita. P. P. Otter e Blanca Dishon começam a discutir para saber quem se apossará de Candace. A jovem então percebe que ambos ganham a vida se aproveitando da insegurança das pessoas: enquanto P. P. exibe bizarrices para que as pessoas se sintam bem consigo mesmas, Blanca deixa a beleza totalmente inatingível para que as pessoas se sintam mal consigo mesmas. Por fim, Candace admite que a beleza desviou o verdadeiro foco de sua vida: desmascarar seus irmãos. Ela então corre para casa a fim de se mostrar como uma gigante à sua mãe e finalmente dedurar seus irmãos. Ao olhar para trás, P. P. se depara com o elixir do crescimento e tenta se apossar dele para obter sucesso. Blanca tenta o mesmo e o elixir acaba caindo na mão de Doofenshmirtz. Os agentes secretos peixes recém contratados aparecem para ajudar Perry a se livrar de sua armadilha. Uma vez livre, Perry dá um chute em Doofenshmirtz que acaba acionando o Fedor-Inator para o universo inteiro. Uma vez que o elixir do crescimento é despejado no inator e não o líquido com cheiro de fralda, todo o universo cresce assim como Candace, e ela passa a ter um tamanho normal em relação as coisas. Por fim, Perry recolhe os agentes peixes que o ajudaram e, antes de sair triunfalmente, aciona o líquido com cheiro de fralda suja apenas na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, o que faz Doofenshmirtz se lamentar. Phineas e Ferb reencontram Baljeet e perguntam a ele como foi o concurso. Baljeet mostra a melancia do mesmo tamanho que estava antes do efeito do elixir e revela que o concurso foi um fracasso total. Phineas pergunta se a melancia encolheu, mas Ferb imagina que tudo no universo pode ter aumentado proporcionalmente de tamanho, o que foi que realmente aconteceu. Baljeet então sai assumindo que as cortinas da vergonha realmente terão que ser usadas, mas parece não ter muitos problemas com isso. Músicas *''A Garota Perfeita'' Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do "Meio Jovem" Linha do Ferb Jingle do Mal Entrada de Perry para o covil Perry usa uma antiga entrada secreta localizada no fundo do lago do antigo bairro. Informações de Fundo *Esse episódio está disponível no Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão DVD. Informações de Produção *Descrição do episódio no comunicado de imprensa da Disney XD em 2009:http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::''When Baljeet enters a vegetable growing contest at the local fair, Phineas and Ferb create the PhineasandFerbalizer to speed up the growing process. Meanwhile, Candace is attempting to make her way in the modeling business, but is told she's too short. Phineas and Ferb use their newest invention to help her grow, but she doesn't stop growing. *No iTunes, o episódio é descrito como "Attack of the 50 Foot Candace". Além disso, na descrição do episódio para o iTunes, Netflix, e Kids On Demand, o elixir do crescimento é referido como Phineasandferbalizer. Estreias Internacionais *23 de Junho de 2009 (Disney Channel América Latina) *02 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) Erros *É estranho pensar que Doofenshmirtz tinha um banjo, uma vez que ele odeia instrumentos musicais como esclarecido em "O Aniversário da Mamãe". *Tecnicamente, quando o Elixir do Crescimento é acionado em todo o universo, o universo deveria ter crescido um pouco de início, para depois crescer definitivamente, como aconteceu com a melancia de Baljeet e com Candace. *O pescoço de Linda fica transparente na segunda vez que ela aparece falando ao telefone com Candace. *Depois que a Garota Perfeita passa rímel no olho, seu olho fica menor que como era antes. Continuidade *Phineas pergunta a Ferb se ele trouxe o kit de química que ganhou do Dia da Bastilha. Ferb também ganhou uma câmera do Dia da Bastilha ("O Monstro do Lago Naso"). *O episódio acontece poucos dias depois de "Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", uma vez que Baljeet diz que a alguns dias foi ajudado pelos meninos para a feira de ciências. Alusões *''O Ataque da Mulher de 15 Metros'' - O título original do episódio é uma referência ao título desse filme de 1958. *''Batman'' - Phineas diz "É o sinal do Baljeet" quando o dispositivo holográfico é chamado, fazendo referência ao Batman. *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' - A fala de Baljeet "Ajude-me, Phineas e Ferb, vocês são minha única esperança" é uma referência a uma linha do filme de 1977. *''King Kong'' - Candace sobe a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz assim como King Kong sobe o Empire State Building. *''Karate Kid'' - Perry repete o golpe da garça. Trivialidades *Esse episódio ocorre dias após o Portal para Marte ser construído ("Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências"). *Três novos agentes aparecem no episódio, todos peixes. *É revelado quem são os cantores do Jingle do Mal. *É revelado que Candace tem 1,65m de altura. *Primeiro episódio da 2ª temporada que Buford não aparece. *Os dois meninos que aparecem no comercial dos Cosméticos Garota Perfeita são os mesmos que Candace vê durante a canção Candace (Quem é a Garota?). *Candace repete seu bordão: "Candace está fora, paz!" Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Eduardo Borgerth como P. P. Otter Referências en:Attack of the 50 Foot Sister Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn